


Latkes and Memories

by rsadelle



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-13
Updated: 1998-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A schmoop-filled Hanukkah story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latkes and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Hanukkah stories, so I wrote one based on how my family always celebrated Hanukkah. This is kind of the schmoopy equivalent of a PWP. I know the rings and the jacket have been done before, but the kisses are all mine.
> 
> Bonus Points: If you get the kisses thing.

Mulder stood staring out the window into the D.C. snow. It reminded him of the snow so many years ago.

*******

They tumbled into the house, laughing and out of breath.

"Can we light the candles now, Mom?"

"Not yet, Samantha. We have to wait until sundown."

"But it's dark outside."

"That's because it's cloudy out. It's not sundown yet."

*******

Mulder snapped out of his reverie as he felt his lover's warm arms wrap around him.

"Hey love. What are you thinking?"

"Just remembering the way it used to be before Sam was taken." He smiled gently as Alex pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"So, can we light the candles now?"

Mulder grinned as he turned to answer. "It's not sundown. You'll just have to wait."

"Fine. I'm going to go wrap your present, so call me when it's sundown."

"Okay." Alex kissed him again before going into the bedroom and shutting the door. Mulder went into the kitchen to make sure he had everything he needed to cook dinner.

"Alex. We can light the candles now," Mulder called. Alex joined him in the kitchen where Mulder had already set the menorahs on aluminum foil on the counter. They lit the candles and Mulder said the blessing as Alex listened and tried to learn the words so he could join in next time.

"Now what?" He asked as Mulder finished the blessing.

"Now we open presents."

"Good." Alex grinned and went to retrieve Mulder's present from the bedroom.

*******

"Can we open our presents now? Please?"

"You'll have to wait until your father gets home."

*******

"You first." Alex handed Mulder a small box wrapped in sedate blue and silver paper. Mulder tore the wrapping paper and looked up to meet Alex's grin. He opened the box. Nestled inside were two gold rings. Mulder felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Alex, love, thank you," he managed to choke out. Alex moved over to him and tilted his chin up for a kiss before taking the box from Mulder's hands and placing one ring on Mulder's finger and the other on his own.

"I love you," Alex whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Mulder broke the kiss to reach behind him and hand a box to Alex. Alex gave him a gleeful grin and Mulder made a note to give him presents more often. Alex ripped the paper off the box and lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful new leather jacket.

"Oh, Fox, it's beautiful." Alex reached his hand out to touch the soft, supple leather.

"Look in the pockets." Alex reached a hand into one pocket and pulled out a handful of chocolate. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Mulder. "One thousand kisses," Mulder explained and grinned at Alex's delighted laugh, then relaxed into a gentle kiss. The sound of Alex's stomach grumbling pulled them apart, laughing. "Come on, love. It's time to make dinner."

"What, exactly, are we having?"

"Latkes. Potato pancakes," Mulder explained at Alex's puzzled look. "You eat them with applesauce or sour cream. You can help me peel the potatoes," he threw over his shoulder, pulling Alex behind him into the kitchen.

*******

"Can I have some more applesauce?"

"Just a minute, Fox. Let me get the next batch off the stove and you can have some latkes with your applesauce."

"I want some too, but I want them with sour cream."

"Yuck, Sam, that's gross."

"Is not."

"Is too."

*******

"Love? Remembering again?"

"Yeah," softly, "I used to tease Sam because she liked sour cream and I liked applesauce."

"Don't worry, love, we'll soon have our own Hanukkah traditions."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
